Mummudrai
History Origin The Mummudrai were creatures basically composed of energy lattices that meant focused EM pulses were able to scramble their forms temporarily. They were considered to be incorporeal parasites that were composed solely of emotional energy that were born from the astral plane of existence. Their existence was known to the Shi'ar race where they were well known within their mythology as being creatures of the anti-self that were destined to fight each living being within the womb before birth. As a result, most Mummudrai were born in the womb of living sentient beings and died there when they were killed the host. Some, however, survived by devouring the mind of their host and others became harmless by remaining dormant within those bodies. They had the capacity to copy the DNA of sentient beings with exceptional members being able to construct physical bodies for themselves and manipulate this DNA to such an extent that they were able to create feats such as rapid healing or even phase through solid matter. Several centuries ago, the Shi'ar Imperium was known that the Mummudrai of Ul'Var Urizen of Clan Ul'Var was taken by the Shi'ar who desired to use the creature as a weapon in their war. In this time, the empire was fighting and losing against the Heptarchy but intended to eliminate this foe in order to conquer their worlds. This Mummudrai called Ev Teel Urizen was extracted from its living host and was opened up with psi-scalpels. After mapping it out, they managed to create an artificial Mummudrai based on Urizen's template that they called the Hecatomb that would devour the minds of living beings but leave infrastructure intact. The weapon was used and eliminated their enemy but the consumed minds led to it becoming a rogue being that devoured anything in its path. In this time, Urizen's Mummudrai escaped from its containment fields and escaped though the fact that it was used as the basis for the Hecatomb led to the rogue superweapon following its trail. Nova Among the most infamous of the race of Mummudrai was the entity that took the name of Cassandra Nova. She was actually the Mummudrai counterpart of Charles Xavier with him killing her within the womb of his mother. However, the vast genetic potential of Xavier's genome meant that she was able to survive this act of destruction and build a body for herself that mimicked Human traits. The fact that she was Professor X's twin meant that she had all his abilities including to her own Mummudrai powers. Since that time, she spent her time plotting her vengeance against her twin for the attempt on her life. Eventually, in her body, she orchestrated the massacre at Genosha by unleashing Sentinels on the Mutant nation which led her into conflict with the X-Men in 2002. She was apparently defeated but had actually switched her mind and took Xavier as a host where she caused Lilandra Neramani to go insane leading to destruction to the Shi'ar empire. This Mummudrai would battle with the X-Men once more where Emma Frost tricked her into entering the body of the metamorph Stuff leading to its defeat. Condition Critical By 2007, the Mummudrai Ev Teel Urizen had travelled across vast interstellar distances whilst it attempted to escape the Hecatomb. However, the superweapon began consuming every mind in its path which led to Urizen heading towards Earth. Once there, it took residence within the mind of Regan Wyngarde also known as Lady Mastermind. When she went to Providence, she had a hypnotherapist to help her travel into her own mind where she encountered the mental walls created by the Mummudrai. Upon being discovered, Urizen attempted to escape by possessing Mystique but was confronted by Cable who subdued it. Recognizing it as a Mummudrai, Summers managed to communicate with it where he learnt that Urizen had travelled from the edge of Shi'ar space and was escaping from the Hecatomb that was coming to eat the world. Urizen had arrived with the intention of helping the X-Men defeat this threat by mind-merging with Nathan Summers where the two battled the Hecatomb until it was absorbed into the mind of Rogue. Members Current *Urizen Former *Cassandra Nova Allies *None Enemies *None Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Mummudrai Category:Teams